A light-emitting diode (LED) has the advantages of having simple structure and providing high brightness, and is therefore widely employed in advertising and illuminating facilities, such as large-scaled outdoor TV walls, large-scaled outdoor signboards, car lights, flashlights, etc. Conventionally, the LED has a longer and a shorter pin, and the two pins have different polarities. To mount the conventional LED to a power supply board, a user has to check whether two insertion holes on the power supply board for receiving the two pins of the LED respectively have a polarity the same as that of the pin to be received therein. If not, the user has to turn the LED for the pins thereof to separately align with an insertion hole having a matched polarity, so that the LED may be correctly mounted on the power supply board. Therefore, the mounting of the conventional LED to a power supply board is troublesome and inconvenient. Similarly, it is uneasy to dismount or replace the conventional LED when the same is failed.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an LED structure that could be very easily mounted to and dismounted from a power supply board, and accordingly, be conveniently replaced when necessary.